


Isn't It Extraordinary?

by frau_kali



Series: 30 Weeks of Cherik [8]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Erik Has Feelings, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Frotting, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hotel Sex, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Pillow Talk, Smoking, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frau_kali/pseuds/frau_kali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik always holds his abilities in during sex, but this time Charles asks him to let go.</p><p>(For Week 8: control)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Extraordinary?

**Author's Note:**

> Not really late, since I just skipped a week again :| I'm just going to go at my own pace, though I meant to get this posted two days ago. Also, much to my eternal embarrassment, this story was dictated out loud with Dragon NaturallySpeaking because my wrists hate me. Any weird typos are the result of that, but I am pretty sure I got them all.
> 
> I hope the start isn't too rambling, I just let them talk.

Erik always felt amazing after sex with Charles, every nerve in his body all warmed up, like he might never be cold again. He'd never felt quite this good before, post-coital bliss never quite so wonderful. Looking back, he could hardly still believe that he ever resisted Charles' advances or that they'd kept their hands off each other for as long as they did.

Now, laying in the hotel bed, both of them naked, with Charles pressed against his side, Erik found himself wondering if there was anything better than this, if this was happiness through and through. It helped that he thoroughly enjoyed all the time he spent with Charles, both in and out of the bedroom, although the telepath was certainly more delectable than anyone he'd ever had before, and always so eager. He wondered, actually, what it might be like if he were to invite Charles to dwell on the surface of his mind all the time and not just when they were intimate. That he was even _considering_ that surprised him.

He reached for the nightstand, grabbing the box of cigarettes and taking one out before the lighter floated from the pocket of his discarded trousers. With just a simple mental command, it produced a flame and Erik lit his cigarette, inhaling the smoke into his lungs. It always relaxed him further, smoking after sex was one of the few times that he did it.

Beside him, Charles turned onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow while his other hand came to rest on Erik's chest. "You know, they've been saying more and more what a filthy habit that is." Despite his words, he took the cigarette from Erik's hand and helped himself before handing it back.

"They?" Erik spoke around the cigarette now that it was back in his mouth.

"You don't read many medical journals, do you?"

"Well, I'm not a professor of genetics, or a former student at Oxford.”

"Apparently, this causes lung cancer," Charles said as he took the cigarette from Erik for another drag. "Or at least that's what a study among British doctors has been saying. It's very convincing. I'm sure the newspapers mentioned it, too."

Erik snatched the cigarette back from him, unable to resist inhaling once more before he shoved it down against the ashtray that sat on the nightstand. Though he made a point to read the papers, he couldn't remember seeing anything about that.

He looked back at Charles with raised eyebrows. “And as the expert who seems to believe those British doctors, why share in my 'filthy habit'?"

"Perhaps I have no control?" Charles said at once. "Certain things can be quite addictive," he smiled suddenly, "certain people as well."

A slight shudder went through Erik at the words, because he knew all too well who Charles was talking about, who the telepath was apparently addicted to. And as he looked back at Charles and met his gaze, he knew he shared that addiction, that he returned the affection.

"You control your power well enough," Erik said. "You're not projecting to the entire hotel when I make you come, or just make you scream. You only share that with me." _Because you're mine,_ he thought, though it wasn't push it Charles. The possessiveness he felt toward the telepath still surprised him and he wasn't sure he felt ready to express it so openly.

"That doesn't take a great deal of effort, since I'm entirely focused on you.” Erik suppressed a smile at those words, as Charles added: “But are you saying that I could stop smoking if I tried?" There was a hint of humour in Charles' tone.

Erik shrugged. "Only if you believe your British doctors. You are very self disciplined. Most of the time."

Charles fell silent for a moment, the sort of silence Erik knew meant he was pondering something. So he took that time to manoeuvre himself, turning on his side, to get one hand into Charles' hair.

"You seem very controlled yourself, my friend," Charles said at last, the words making Erik eye him with question. He supposed Charles could be talking about the smoking, but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"The first time we slept together, you stopped the metal in the room from shaking. And now it never does, it must take an incredible amount of concentration on your part, it may even take away from your pleasure, and all to keep your power safely bottled up during sex, even though we're both mutants. I wonder what would happen if you let it go…"

Oh. That's what he meant. Erik averted his eyes for a moment, thinking back to the first time he'd slept with anyone, only a year or so after he'd arrived in America, before he went to Israel. He hadn't been able to control his power then, and the woman he was going to spend the night with had ran from him, called him a monster, the moment that all the metal began to rattle when she'd taken his cock into her mouth.

And it wasn't just that, either...

"I don't want to hurt you, that's why I do it," Erik said. No one had ever gotten hurt, but he'd come close before he learned to bottle it up. “If I just let the metal respond to my emotions like that, something could happen to you." He hated the thought of that, more than anything.

"I don't think you would, Erik," Charles said. "Letting go doesn't have to mean a complete loss of control, and I'm sure you would never do me harm, that you wouldn't let that happen."

Again Charles' confidence in him was both naïve and so very amazing. Erik went back and forth on which one it was, but right now it felt more like the latter.

Beside him Charles shuffled, moving off the bed and leaving Erik momentarily disappointed at the loss of his warmth. He watched as the other man went into the bathroom, then heard the water running, the metal pipes heating up; if he concentrated he could feel Charles' hands against the sink's metal. He didn't spend too much time on that, though, and soon enough Charles was back with a wet washcloth.

Erik just lay there watching him as he cleaned the nearly dried come from his belly, moving down to wash his cock next. Of course, having Charles' deft fingers wrapped around him, cloth or not, got a hitch of breath out of him, and then just the barest jerk of his hips. It had been long enough for his refractory period to be over now.

“ _Ah,_ ” Charles smiled, ever the smug bastard, “ _well_ , you want another round already, Erik?”

“That, or we can talk more about the danger of cigarettes and how you're quite the hypocrite,” Erik said, the meaning of what he wanted quite clear.

Charles pretended to consider, even as he finished washing Erik's already half-hard cock before he set aside the washcloth. Erik already wanted his touch again, skin against skin this time. “I think I'd rather discuss your insistence on holding in your powers while we have sex, my friend. Or, more specifically, I'd like to conduct an experiment, if you'd indulge me.”

“Charles...” Erik started, knowing exactly what he was going to suggest and already unsure of it.

“Just once, Erik,” Charles said, taking his cock in hand at last, “I want you to let go, to see what you've been missing all this time. And then you can decide if you'd like to do it from now on.”

“And what if I hurt you?”

“You won't.” Charles was so sure, it made Erik's heart ache a little to see just how much faith in him this man had, how much he believed Erik wouldn't let him down.

Sensing Erik's reservation and doubts, Charles added: “But, if you're so frightened of it, then I can promise to make sure you won't.” He gestured to his temple and Erik felt his stomach drop slightly.

“You mean you'll take control of my mind?” He dreaded the very notion; he cared a lot about Charles, admired him, loved his power, but sometimes he also feared him and what it let him do.

“Only the part of your mind that controls your power, yes, but since you won't harm me, it's all entirely academic.” Charles gave him a smile, and then began to stroke him slowly, leaning down to lick across the tip of his cock as he worked on getting him hard. “I'll let you decide, but I'm going to suck your cock while you do, if that's quite alright.”

“ _Charles_...” Erik groaned, all protest cut off when Charles took the head of his cock past his lips, his hand still stroking him, getting him to full hardness in no time at all. Erik's hand slid into Charles' hair then, his head falling back against the pillow as he moaned softly. He couldn't go for too long without looking down at Charles, though, watching those red lips move over the tip of his cock, sucking him slowly there, loving the way Charles' hand squeezed and stroked the length of him.

The second Erik's moans became louder, his hand tightening in Charles' hair, the telepath pulled his mouth away with a obscene pop, tongue slipping out to lick across the head once more. He gave him a few hard strokes to stifle any protest, which was good because Erik absolutely _would've_ protested if Charles teased him. “I think I'd rather be on my knees for you, love.”

Before Erik could say anything, Charles moved quickly off to the floor, grabbing a pillow from the untouched bed (they always got rooms with two beds, so as not to arose suspicion; humans were so intolerant) and placing it under his knees. Erik eyed him for a moment, taking in just how pretty he looked like that, sitting on his knees, submitting himself and offering such immense pleasure.

Erik wasted no time in moving to the edge of the bed, sitting there and palming his cock as Charles inched forward, both his hands moving up Erik's legs and along his thighs. Leaning forward then, Charles licked over Erik's slit, lapping up the precome there before taking him back into his mouth with a low hum.

Hand back in Charles' hair, giving it a few good yanks—Charles loved that, he knew, the telepath's cock was already half hard between his legs—Erik tried very hard to resist the urge to shove Charles down over his length, to get his entire cock into that warm, perfect mouth. Charles was utter _perfection_ at this, no matter what round it was, no matter that he'd already been fucked hard once this evening.

Another hum, another slow suck as Charles took more of him, working his tongue over the shaft as he went down.

 _Let go, Erik,_ Charles' voice echoed in his head. _It must be exhausting to hold onto that control like this._

Eyes closing, Erik moaned softly, giving Charles' hair another yank, which got him a delicious hum in response. “So hungry for it, aren't you?” He purred. “You know what I think, Charles? You're just using this talk of me making me lose control as an excuse to get my cock in your mouth.”

“Mmmm,” Charles moaned around Erik's cock, never looking more like an eager slut than he did right now, or any other time he did this. _I don't need an excuse for this, Erik, you know how much I love your cock, how good you feel on my tongue, filling my mouth._

His lips moved back up to the tip, his tongue following them as he pulled off, stroking Erik even faster now. _I can still feel you inside me, Erik, I'm still sore from earlier. Once I've made you come, and you're ready to go again, I want you back inside me.._ He licked along Erik's circumcision scar then, tonguing at it steadily for several long seconds.

Erik's hips jerked, a loud moan pulled from his lips, cock throbbing and leaking precome for Charles to lap up greedily. _Fuck_ did he look deliciously obscene, there was no way Erik could resist giving him exactly what he wanted later, and nor did he want to.

Charles finally wrapped his lips around Erik's tip again. _That control of yours must not be so strong now._

Erik made no reply to that, just moaned and gasped while Charles worked him over with his hungry mouth and eager tongue, a talented hand moving up and down with those lips. Charles was right, though, probably even saw it in his mind; Erik's control _was_ fraying, the doors in his mind that he'd shut tight to keep his pleasure from affecting his powers now rattling, as if begging to be opened. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ever felt so close to being out of control, not since he was a child, not since just after the war.

Clearly Charles was to blame for this. Charles, with his filthy mouth and wonderful words, encouraging Erik to just let go. Being in the midst of such ecstasy, given this pleasure by someone who knew what he was, who cared for him anyway, it made it harder for Erik to feel worried he'd hurt Charles, made it near impossible to hold onto his control.

And then Charles _really_ drove him crazy with just a few words, a demand whispered in his head: _Fuck my face._

Erik sucked in a slow breath, his hand tightening in Charles' hair. He loved that, shoving the whole length of his cock in Charles' mouth over and over again until he was so close, but he was always reluctant to do it because he didn't want to hurt his friend, no matter how obvious it was that Charles got off on it, too. Indeed, even now Charles' cock was hard between his legs, his hips moving just a little every now and again.

"Touch yourself," Erik breathed. He wouldn't have a very good view of it, but the mere thought of Charles stroking his hand over his hard length while Erik filled the whole of his mouth with his cock, that had a shudder going through him.

 _Thank you, Erik, that's very generous of you,_ Charles' voice whispered, a mental caress suddenly sliding down Erik's spine. His breath hitched and he couldn't wait anymore. Charles pulled away to take in a few breaths, but then his lips wrapped around the tip of Erik's cock again, tongue working at the slit before dipping down to lap over the circumcision scar and pulling a low moan from Erik's lips. His control was nearly at its end now.

And then he took hold of Charles' head with both his hands, a clear signal of his intent as Charles sucked in a breath through his nose before Erik shoved his cock into his mouth. It wasn't so deep, not the first time, but he pulled back and did it again and then again, going a little deeper with every thrust until he could feel the head of his cock scraping the back of Charles' throat.

"Fuck… Charles, your mouth--" Erik managed between sharp intakes of breath and gasps.

 _Let go, Erik. Please, let go, you'll love this even more. I want you to enjoy my mouth as much as I'm enjoying your cock._ Charles hummed then, finally taking his own cock in hand as the sounds he made sent spikes of pleasure along Erik's length. The way Charles moved his tongue over the underside of his cock every time Erik slid back out did not help matters. God, Charles had become so hungry, so talented at this, somehow managing not to choke.

When the head of his cock hit the back of Charles' throat again, when he held it there for a few precious seconds, relishing the tightness, he lost it. He let go.

Around them every piece of metal in the room began to vibrate as Erik's power unfurled, finally set free from behind the door that he kept it locked away in. It seemed to feed on his pleasure, allowing all the metals to dance and even float into the air amidst the utter ecstasy of this moment, of his cock in Charles' mouth and throat and the hand he used to stoke his own hard cock. 

Erik felt as though the floodgates had opened, like he was free from the concentration he'd imposed on himself. The metal didn't just dance for him, but it let him feel every inch of it, every contour—the smooth surface of the doorknob, the contrasting bumpy surface of the table lamp's base, the coins in Charles' trouser pockets, especially those, metal he felt so attuned to now—and all that sensation filled him with an even greater ecstasy than he ever felt before.

He let go of Charles' head, nearly crying out as he fell back onto the bed, his cock still hard, slick with spit and pre-come. He gripped the sheets, his eyes closing and opening to discover Charles was standing between his legs now. He licked his palm, looking so utterly obscene as he did it, his eyes on Erik the whole time.

"You see, my friend? Isn't it just wonderful?" Charles' voice was deliciously hoarse. He took Erik's throbbing cock in hand lazily, his palm wet with saliva to make the friction even greater. He gave only lazy strokes as he smiled, leaning his knees against the bed.

Erik, normally quite confident in the bedroom, couldn't quite find the words for a reply, not even some quip or comment about just how delicious Charles looked right now. Instead he silently watched Charles, his lips parted and his hips canting up into those talented fingers giving him slow, languid strokes.

Though his eyes were fixed on Charles, the other was looking around the room with the same wonder he always had in his eyes whenever Erik used his abilities or when the new mutants they encountered demonstrated theirs. Whenever Charles looked at him like that Erik's stomach always did a little flip-flop, it had a way of making him feel less like a monster and more like someone special and unique as Charles always insisted he was.

For the moment Erik enjoyed slow movements of Charles' hand on his cock, the way his thumb swept over the tip to help spread the pre-come onto the rest of Erik's shaft. Even the pleasure seemed heightened now, but he felt no closer to the orgasm he knew would have come had he kept fucking Charles' face, as if he'd been built up and then let down.

"How much longer are you going to tease me? I gave you what you wanted," Erik said, his voice on edge, hips rising upward more steadily the longer this went on.

Charles tilted his head, a smile spreading over his face. "You're right, you did, I just like watching you like this, touching you. But I _am_ going to make you come soon."

With that Charles took his hand from Erik's cock, putting both his hands on his thighs and giving him a pull, prompting Erik to inch forward enough so Charles could easily take both of their cocks in one firm grip. They both moaned in unison when that hand began to move, the tips of their cocks brushing against each other each time Erik's hips arched upward.

Of course, predictably, gravity soon took hold of Charles and caused him to lurch forward. Luckily Erik grabbed him and pulled them both back further onto the bed. Charles laughed then, burying his face in Erik's shoulder.

"Were you intending to show off your lack of coordination as well, Charles?" Erik said, actually laughing, too, the amusement only a momentary distraction from his pleasure and his growing impatience.

"I have wonderful coordination, I doubt you'd be any better if you tried that." Charles gave him a little smack on the shoulder and then gasped when Erik shoved him onto his back and laid down on top of him, once more grinding his hips against Charles', their cocks sliding together.

 _I have other concerns of the moment_ , Erik shoved thought at Charles. He braced himself on his knees and elbow so he could get a hand between them and wrap his fingers around both their cocks with a soft moan. With every roll of his hips, the metal hummed or clambered and somewhere in his pleasure-addled mind Erik was thankful that it was the middle of the night, that no one outside would likely see the way their doorknob trembled. He didn't give much thought to directing where his power went, what it took hold of, but he did pull it in a little, focusing it on just this room, a task that took a tiny amount of effort compared to keeping it in entirely.

Charles moaned under him, looking so beautifully lost as Erik's fingers slid into his hair. What a lovely sight he was, face flushed and red lips parted. _Erik! It's astonishing, what you're feeling, later I want you to fuck me like this, I want your cock in me, want you to enjoy every part of it. I'll be so tight for you, just like I always am, and you'll be able to savour it without any distractions._

The thoughts crashed through Erik's mind, sending him hurtling even faster toward release as he thought of how lovely that would be, as the warm, wet tip of Charles' cock was exposed and brushed over his circumcision scar. Every stroke, every drag of hot, sensitive flesh had his power reacting in ways he was only barely aware of, the coins in Charles' pockets being shaped and reshaped, the base of the table lamp becoming some twisted parody of its former self, all while the light somehow remained on.

It was only then that Erik realized one thing was missing. He leaned down, teeth scraping against Charles' neck as he whispered, voice shaking: "Now it's you—ahh!—it's you that's holding back, I want to feel what you feel." Finally he bit down at the base of Charles' neck, sucking until he left a nice pretty red bruise there.

That did it, opening the floodgates for the man under him, who now clung to his arms and cried out as all of his feelings and all of his ecstasy suddenly became free, flooding into Erik's mind, the heightened sensation Erik felt from his abilities now doubled as Charles projected his own perceptions of it.

"Yes! Fuck, that's it, Charles," Erik moaned against Charles' neck. It took so little time after that, a few more scrapes of their cocks together, a little more mingling their shared pleasure, Erik's doubled as Charles projected it back at him, before they both came together, moaning in unison.

As Erik pushed himself off Charles and onto his back, every piece of metal that he'd taken hold of suddenly plunged to the floor, with the lamp being the only thing that Erik managed to catch on time, though by that point the bulb shattered and they would've been pledged into darkness were it not for the two wall lamps between the beds. Not that those had been spared from Erik's power either, as one of them was now upside down. The telephone didn't fare much better, either, hitting the floor hard.

Erik sighed as he stared at the ceiling, slowly coming down from what was probably the most intense pleasure he ever experienced. As always, Charles was a wonder.

"You see, Erik? You didn't hurt me, and it was extraordinary, wasn't it?" Charles said, turning onto his side to look at Erik with an expression that was decidedly sated and quite well fucked.

Erik chuckled and considered once more reaching for the cigarettes, but this time he decided to forgo his post-coital habit in favour of giving Charles a grin. "Not you, no, but the lamp and phone must be very angry with me. And the change in your pockets. Since this was all your idea, you're going to have to pay for the damages." _You're right, it was extraordinary. Thank you._

Charles kissed him softly on the cheek. "That does seem more than fair, love." _You're very welcome._

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested, the study Charles is referring to was the [British Doctors Study](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/British_Doctors_Study). You can even read it [here](http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC437141/pdf/bmj32801529.pdf) if you're so inclined.


End file.
